


Misiu

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [83]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LILO. Hej kochanie, ja poproszę ładnie rozwiniętą sytuację z obrazka, ale ze zmienionym pairingiem okej? Na miejscu Lou - Liaś a na miejscu Hazzy - Lou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misiu

                Światła migały wesoło, muzyka roznosiła się po placu, zewsząd było słychać podekscytowane piski i krzyki. W powietrzu unosił się zapach słodkiego karmelu i popcornu, a biegające wszędzie dzieci miały buzie obklejone różnokolorową watą cukrową.

                Louis śmiał się radośnie, wychodząc z dwuosobowego wagoniku i zdecydowanie nie przeszkadzał mu fakt, że blady na twarzy Liam ściskał jego spoconą dłoń zdecydowanie za mocno.

  - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, niemal podskakując w miejscu.

                Liam zdobył się tylko na słabe kiwnięcie głową; ciemny zarost wyraźnie odznaczał się na bladej twarzy, a brązowe oczy wciąż były lekko przerażone, ale poluzował uścisk dłoni, oddychając głęboko.

                Louis zachichotał i wspiął się na palce, całując go słodko w policzek.

  - Dziękuję, że ze mną poszedłeś – powiedział cicho, zaciskając palce na błękitnej koszulce chłopaka, przytulając się do niego.

                Westchnął, gdy silne ramiona Payne’a objęły go w mocnym uścisku i poczuł, jak oddech Liama rozwiewa jego i tak potargane od wiatru włosy.

  - Nie mam pojęcia jak mnie na to namówiłeś – rzucił Liam, zerkając z lekką obawą na kolejkę górską, która znów pędziła z szaleńczą szybkością po torach.

  - To mój urok osobisty – odpowiedział Louis, odsuwając się od niego z błyskiem w oku.

  - Och, nie – jęknął Liam. – Co teraz?

                Louis nie odpowiedział. Chwycił go za to za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą, lawirując w morzu ludzi i głośnej, karnawałowej muzyki. Co chwilę śmiał się, wpadając na ludzi i rzucając przez ramię pospieszne przeprosiny, gnając przed siebie.

                Zwolnił dopiero przy drewnianych budkach, gdzie nie tłoczyło się tak wiele osób jak w samym centrum wesołego miasteczka. Tutaj zapach świeżo prażonego popcornu był bardziej wyraźny, a muzyka nieco cichsza. Pomarańczowe światełka ozdabiające budki mrugały zapraszająco, a Louis splótł ich palce, ciągnąc Liama do jednego ze stoisk.

  - Wygraj dla mnie pluszaka. – Louis poprosił, wydymając dolną wargę.

  - Lou, ja…

  - Proszę, Li! – jęknął, składając ręce jak do modlitwy.

                Liam westchnął zrezygnowany i sięgnął do kieszeni, kładąc na ladzie pięć funtów. Mężczyzna obsługujący stoisko położył przed nim trzy piłki, uśmiechając się szeroko i machając dłonią w stronę trzech stojących małych figurek, niepokojąco przypominających Królową Elżbietę II.

                Louis zaśmiał się i podskoczył, wskakując na ladę, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się Liamowi, który podrzucił piłkę w dłoni, przygotowując się do rzutu. Trzy piłki później, wszystkie figurki wciąż stały, nawet się nie chwiejąc.

  - Aww – zagruchał Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy. – Nic się nie stało, Li.

                Liam jedynie zmarszczył brwi i podał mężczyźnie kolejny banknot, szykując się do kolejnego podejścia. Louis zaklaskał, gdy jedna z figurek spadła, a zaraz za nią spadły dwie następne. Mężczyzna podniósł je i ustawił na pierwotnych miejscach, ignorując zwycięski uśmiech Liama i pisk Louisa, który zeskoczył z lady, podskakując, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajony do takich zachowań.

  - Gratuluję – powiedział mimo to. – Proszę wybrać sobie nagrodę.

  - Lou? – Liam przyciągnął do siebie niższego chłopaka, obejmując go ręką w pasie.

                Louis rozejrzał się roziskrzonymi oczami po półkach pełnych pluszaków, z uwagą zagryzając wargi, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się szeroko, wskazując palcem na niezbyt dużego, brązowego misiaka z bursztynowymi oczami i czerwoną kokardką przypiętą przy uchu.

  - Jest cudowny! – Louis rozpromienił się, przyjmując pluszaka od mężczyzny. – Dziękuję, dziękuję, Li!

                Liam uśmiechnął się dumnie, kiedy Louis wtulił się w jego bok, przyciskając misia do swojej piersi. Starszy chłopak zadarł głowę do góry, a w blasku maleńkich światełek zmarszczki wokół jego oczu były bardzo widoczne.

  - Kocham cię, Liam – szepnął, nagle onieśmielony.

  - Też cię kocham, maluchu.


End file.
